


Slow and Sweet

by NightOfTheLand



Series: OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sweet and Passionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex likes it rough but sometimes he likes it sweet and slow too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my OTP NSFW Challenge: Sweet and Passionate

Alexander liked it rough. He liked having his hair pulled, like having teeth against his skin, liked fingers gripping so tight they would leave marks. Liked having bruises he could press on after it was over, something to remember when they were done. He liked the hard thrusts of a cock inside him, being pounded into with abandon. Or the feel of a cock fucking his mouth as tears sprang in his eyes and he tried to keep from gagging. He loved it. 

But he also loved it when his lovers took him apart slowly, working him over with sweet kisses and praise and soft touches, feather light and fleeting. Bringing him to orgasm almost as if by accident. The sweet building of pleasure in his veins, soft and warm, instead of the frantic tumble towards release he found in rougher encounters. 

John loved to take him apart slowly. Loved licking into his mouth, all soft lips and warm tongue; loved tracing nonsense patterns on his skin with his tongue, with his fingers, leaving him shivering with want; loved fingering him open one finger at a time, slow and languid until he was a melted mess of lube and sweat on the bed. Alexander knew John loved this, just like John knew Alexander loved it- though Alex was less forthcoming about this desire. 

There were already two fingers inside him, and Alex thought he was going to die. John was being so very gentle with him, twisting and scissoring his fingers this way and that, becoming with a come hither motion, catching his prostate making him gasp in pleasure. His cock was leaking against his stomach, he could feel his face flushed bright red, his hair sticking to him, his body was alternating between coiled tight and melted into the blankets. He could tell John was no better, freckles stark against his skin, hair wet with sweat, face open with awe as if he was watching Alex fall apart around him for the first time. 

“John,” Alex whined, arching his hips up, begging for more, faster, another fingers, John’s cock, anything. 

John just shhh’d him, twisting his fingers again, pulling a gasping moan from Alex, before he pulled out, squeezed more lube on his fingers and pressed back into Alex with three. Alex moaned for real this time, bear down against that wonderful intrusion, face screwed up in pleasure, body burning with a slowly coiling need. 

He was floating on bliss, slow and warm and far away, mind in the clouds, only aware of John’s fingers inside him and the little noises he could hear himself making. He barely registered when those fingers left, and the sound of a condom crinkling open, and then the slow easy thrust of John’s cock inside him. His eyes flew open, lips parted letting out a strangled sound that might have been an attempt at John’s name. 

Hips flush, John bottomed outside inside him, Alex felt wonderfully full. Full of the man he loved and who loved him. John leaned up, Alex’s legs resting on his shoulders, bending down to kiss him, lips soft and slightly chapped against his own. They moved together, the only sounds in the room the wet, slick sound of their bodies, the panting breathes against each other's lips, the rustle of the blankets. 

A soft hand touched his face, words even softer, laced with pleasure, “Alex, baby, look at me.” 

Alex snapped his eyes open, unaware that he had closed them, meeting those hazel flecked green eyes above him. The hand on his face left to slip between their bodies, and Alex shuddered as longer fingers wrapped around him, John’s thumb teasing the head, before he gave him a slow stroke. 

They were moving together faster now, their breathing growing heavy, their bodies moving as one. Alex cried out as his orgasm sneaked up on him, body going tense around John’s thickness inside him, fingers clutching at John’s back, tears pooling in his eyes, as he came all over John’s hand and his stomach. 

There was a low groan from John as his hips stuttered in their rhythm before he pulled almost all the way and thrust into him again, body going tense under Alex’s palms before relaxing, giving a few shallow thrusts before all but collapsing on top of him. 

John slide out of him, and Alex could feel his muscles protesting. He was going to be sore. But it would be a good sore and he loved it. Arms wrapped around him, lips pressed to his face, his neck, his shoulders, his upper chest, tongue flicking at a nipple. Alex sighed, relaxing into John’s hold, returning the embrace and sweet kisses. 

“Love you,” he murmured sleepily against John’s lips. 

He could feel John’s smile, as lips pressed to his with a little more pressure, “Love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. If you like it please let me know. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my canon era [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> And my modern era [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/438031)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If there are negative comments about how these characters are depicted, keep them to yourself please. I have done my best to take into consideration the... advice I have been given, so if I have failed in your eyes, I do not want to hear about it. Have a lovely day, and thanks again.


End file.
